Heart Of Soul
by LilDemonGirl
Summary: 2 years after Kingdom Hearts a young girl arrives on Destiny Islands to encounter the KHCrew. Eventually she messes up and the heartless invade once again. (later)(Riku+NG)(Sora+Kairi)


The Heart Of Soul  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts! Wish I did!!! All I Own At The Moment Is My Good Old Girlfriend Kyle.  
  
P.S: Hehe, most of the first chapter is description^_^, so it's sorta BORING but, the next chapter will be fun! I'm having a bit of trouble with their description, but i tryed the best I could, so if I missed something tell me so I can fix it and I won't be so embarassed when it comes to a diehard Kingdom Hearts Fan. I PERSONALLY AM A DIE HARD RIKU FAN!!!!!!! Everyone hear that? Also! I have a tendency to quite writing my storys once a new one of my fades goes into my head, so their might not be updating in between for a little. But hey! Keep reviewing TELL THE HONEST TRUTH and I'll TRY to keep writing! P.S.S: Haven't finished playing My game KingDom Hearts yet, so there might be a bit of... Non-Truth-Leading things in here so don't count really on spoilers ^_^;. AND DON'T YELL AT ME! Makes me sad ^_^ but send it in NICE e-mail and I might listen ^_^ RIGHT NOW I KINDA JUST UPLOADED IT SO THE SPACING ISN'T PROVIDED YET! BE PATIENT!  
  
Heart Of Soul Chapter 1  
  
Riku stared out into the waters. He yawned softly. It has been hours since Sora and Kairi took off together on a boat ride. They of course didn't invite him. So he was stuck on Destiny Islands with Tidus, Selphie, Wakka and the new chick who was to her cell phone more then to anything else. "Hey, I've heard from a reliable source your the big gig here," a voice called. "I guess you could say that," he didn't turn around. The voice was soft but could be heard clear and sweet. Strong perfume reached him, it smelled of Lemonish-Lime. "Well I Challenge You," called the voice. The smell was getting stronger which meant the person behind him was getting closer. Riku pulled out his sword and hopped off the tree finally turning around to see the new girl with a thick green powerpole. It of course was just wood, just like every other weapon except Selphie's and Wakka's. Kind Of Resembled Tidus's. "It goes against my reputation to shame girls," he grinned getting into position. She laughed a evil laugh and attacked. He blocked and they held it there, the smell had sorta faded but still remained, "It's just a friendly match," she smiled, "So if I beat you I guess you'll still be considered the ruler of Destiny Islands." He laughed in reply. She pulled away and swung her weapon with an incredible power. But it did not match Riku's power by a million. Her moves were kinda on the fancy side. The new girl could attack from a distance and when she fell down she swung her leg to trip someone but it never worked on Riku. She would sometimes use fist to fist combat but mainly used her weapon. A move she called Angels was used constantly. It gathered a burst of energy from the sky and she charged forward to hit him. Sometimes it got him, but sometimes he was able to dodge it. The new girl was definately not a amatuer for it took him 10 minutes to take her down. Her ability to block was incredible and her defense was very high, but her physical attacks didn't inflict to much damage on Riku. Finally, with a kick as he jumped up she flew back into a tree and was finished off. He walked to her and gave her his hand. The girl took it and he helped her up. He explained his notes on her attacks to her in simple terms which a 15 year old could understand. He figured she was no older, by her face, but her body was very well developed. Her notes on him were explained in more difficult terms but seeing he was 17 now he could understand every word of it. She said his attacking power was magnificent but his defense poor. Exactly opposite of her own strength. His experience according to her was awfully low, but so was hers. "By the way," he said putting away his sword, "You don't have to keep calling me the big gig, My name is Riku," he said extending a hand. "You don't have to keep calling me New Girl," she smiled taking his hand, "My name is Kyle." "Awfully Peculier, considering your a girl," he grinned. "Not really, Kyle, is a name for both.." she paused, "genders." "I understand," he grinned gain. "And also, you don't have to explain things in simple terms," she suggested grinning and giving him a poke in the bicep. "Oh I don't now?" he asked grabbing her hand and twisting it. "No, I'm 15 and fully capable of understanding 17 year old language," she noted grabbing back her hand and looking at him angrilly as she tryed to move it. "I don't think so," he replyed turning to the tree, he hopped on his place. "You seem Calm, Cool and Collected," she said. Riku snorted and said no. Then he went about to his own little world. "See you later," she said as she walked away. He eyed her from the corner of his eye. Kyle wore green shorts that were awfully wide and a black belt which was hidden underneath a gray shirt with a hood on the back of it. Her legs were long and almost perfect sized, on her small feet she wore brown tenneshoes and her hands, he noted, were usually tucked into her pockets. Kyle's head was a bit oval shapped and she had large sad brown eyes underneath black thin eyebrows. On her cheeks were freckles, she had a small nose and thin lips. Like Kairi's hair, it was really short but a really shiny brown color. Not the dull kind of color red Kairi had and brown Sora had. Kairi was a red head. She had purple eyes, no freckles, a pointy nose and not thin but not thick lips. Her face wasn't as oval shaped as Kyle's. Kairi had long skinny legs. Her suit consisted of a short purple skirt with light purple shorts underneath and a brown belt, her white shirt was short, purple rimming and revealed her thin belly. Somewhat of a black shirt could be seen under it, she wore purple elbow pads and yellow wristbands. Unlike Kyle, she wore purple and white shoes with no backs that zipped in front. A black collar was on her neck and she always had a necklace on with a pendent of some sort.  
  
Sora wore almost the same outfit as Kyle. But his was long red shorts that weren't wide and had a blue belt on it. A red shirt was tucked in underneath a white, black and a bit of orange coat sorta thing that had a hood. On his neck was a long necklace with a Castle sorta thing, Riku never knew if it was a castle or a crown. He definately had no oval shaped head and long skinny legs. His gloves were white and had a circle of some sort on the front and a blue band going all around his hand, his fingers were seen. Last he had yellow shoes, light blue eyes, a flat pointed nose, thick eyebrows, with one funky brown hairdue. Always Smiling...  
  
Riku, himself, on the other hand had white hair in a pointed down sort of hairdue. Unlike most of the kids on the island Riku had muscles and a sky blue eye color. His nose was pointed and his lips were usually thin in a long line that was somewhat of a smile and somewhat of a smirk. Anyone could see his built chest underneath his tight yellow and black shirt. Instead of a necklace form his neck were two long strips of black that criss crossed and seperately ended with a white button. Black was only seen under the arm and he had black jeans on that were both buckled in the middle of his leg. Over the black jeans from the ankle up were and extra set of jeans that ended at the top of his thigh and buckled with black strips to his waist which had a brown belt on it. On his hand he wore a black glove and above that glove was a black wristband. Finally, on his feet were yellow, black and blue tenneshoes.  
  
"RIKU! HEY RIKU! Ooops Sorry New Girl," cryed a voice. "It's Kyle, and it's kay," replyed Kyle's voice. "Sorry Kyle," said the voice. "It's alright," laughed a friendly Kyle voice. Everything went silent.  
  
"Is he daydreaming?" Sora whispered to Kyle. "Hehe, Wanna Find out?" she asked. On Sora's face was a grin. Kyle covered her mouth and closed her eyes to softly and silently giggle. They snuck up behind Riku. Both raised both their hands and began to push. Riku's hands shot out grabbed each set with one grasp and flipped them over in the water. He looked down grinning. Kyle and Sora both burst out laughing. Riku looked at the cell phone that Kyle dropped and picked it up. "Hey Hey! Hands off Riku!" she yelled playfully. "Hmm what does this button do?" Riku asked playfully and clicked a button. "All Names Have Been Erased," he read aloud. "WHAT!" Kyle cryed. Riku laughed and held the cell phone up for her to come get it. Kyle climbed the ladder and jumped up to grab the phone. But missed as Riku raised it higher each time she tryed. "Riku!" Kyle cryed as Sora laughed. Suddenly a hand smacked Riku upside the head and the phone dropped into Kyle's hands. Riku raised his hands to his head and cryed out in pain. Behind him a red haired girl was laughing. "Kairi!" Sora laughed. Kyle found herself laughing, for fun, for friends, for jokes, for them, for her, for the first time in ages...... "Hey Kyle! Look at this!!" yelled Sora the next morning.... 


End file.
